Gym Leader Fissy
Leader Fissy is the sixth Gym Leader on player's Roria journey. Even though Fluoruma City hardly receives sunlight for photosynthesis of plants, Fissy designed Fluoruma Gym to be a big garden and specializes in Grass-type Pokémon. Being the first Gym Leader to be fought in Full Battle for the initial match, Fissy's party is significantly stronger than his Gym Trainers. History Fissy is the leader and head of the gardens in Flouruma Gym. His garden is quite large and grows extraordinarily huge fruits. Fissy resides in his pavilion, which is in the centre of this Gym, with the drawbridge connecting to it down on the ground. To face Fissy, the player must go around collecting the enormous fruits and throwing it into a basket to balance out the weight and raise the drawbridge, fighting quite a number of Picnickers and Campers in the process. Players also need to pick up scrap woods to build bridges for reaching certain platforms to fetch fruits. After the players has raised the drawbridge, Fissy will talk to the player for quite a long while, mentioning how he is proud of the plants he and his colleagues, as well as their Pokémon grow, how he believes people and Pokémon should work together and provide for each other, before accepting the player's challenge. Players should be wary as this is the first time that a Roria Gym Leader is fought in a Full Battle. Fire-type, Ice-type and Flying-type Pokémon will have great advantage on defeating Fissy's party. After defeating Fissy, the player will be awarded with the Harvest Badge and TM22 Solar Beam. He hopes that the player has learnt something new like he has, and wishes luck on player's journey. Personality Fissy has a very proud yet modest attitude. He is very proud of his garden and his Pokémon, but does not try to brag about them. He is also very talkative and seemingly always ready for battle. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Leader Fissy. "Hi there, welcome to Flouruma City Gym. My name is Fissy. I'm the leader of the gym and head of the gardens. We're very proud of the plants we produce here. If you've made it this far, that means you've already made your way around the gardens and have seen the amazing size of the fruit we grow. We owe a lot to the caring nature of our Pokémon. I personally believe that people and Pokémon are meant to work together to help provide for one another. These concepts are self-evident as we work alongside one another in this garden. Growing up, I found that battling side by side also increased out trust and friendship. That is why I opened up my gardens as a Pokémon gym. I managed to bring my two great loves together in one place. But enough about me, I'm sure you didn't come all this way to listen to me brag about fruit! I'm always ready for a good battle. I hope you're ready as well, because I'm really feeling it today! Let's see what you're made of!" * After defeating Fissy: "What an exciting match!" "Well that fight was really something. Another one of life's beautiful truths is that there is always something new to learn. You have certainly done a good job at teaching me today. Now, for beating me you deserve a Harvest Badge!" (Gives player Harvest Badge) "With the Harvest Badge, you will be able to trade for Pokémon up to level 80. You will also be able to use the move Rock Climb outside of battle. You'll find that there are rows of rocks leading up or down a wall that you can scale only with that move. I also want you to have this TM." (Gives player TM22 Solar Beam) "That TM contains the move Solar Beam. It's one of the most powerful Grass-type moves. It takes one turn to charge, and then releases on the next. If it's extra sunny, however, you can use the move without needing to charge it first! I hope that you have learned something new from your experience here like I have. Life is always trying to teach us something new, but if we aren't listening, we might miss something important. Thank you again for stopping by our humble gym, and good luck on your journey!" Battles |- |- |Attack1=Sticky Web|Attack2=Leaf Blade|Attack3=X-Scissor|Attack4=Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Energy Ball|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Mach Punch|Attack2=Spore|Attack3=Seed Bomb|Attack4=Stone Edge}} |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Sunny Day|Attack3=Toxic|Attack4=Solar Beam}} |- |Attack1=Energy Ball|Attack2=Sunny Day|Attack3=Solar Beam|Attack4=Knock Off}} |- |Attack1=Sunny Day|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Solar Beam}} |- Items Leader Fissy has given the player the following items: Trivia *Fissy is based on NewFissy — creator of the Roblox games Treelands, Roblox Plague and Adopt Me. The Gym is based on Treelands. 6 F